


Five Hundred Years and Five Hundred More

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Angst, Other, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Aguilar and Maria meet and take their final breath, and in five hundred years their descendants will do the same.~Summary is well...it sucks, so just hang with me on this one~





	Five Hundred Years and Five Hundred More

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon the prompt of: “What's your name?” 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_"We are the last to protect the Apple, my friend. Make the wrong choice...you gonna send us all to infinity!"_

 

It is a warning, a threat, one that Callum is left as Moussa leaves to go sit with the woman who had been watching him. These people are crazy without a doubt, but what does that make him if he is just like them?

"This...belongs to you." Another man says, the gardener that had been watching, as he sets a small green apple upon the table. Another warning. Another threat made towards him. Before the man walks away, but with that came the sound of fleeting footsteps and Cal can feel himself starting to get angry. A long, slender hand grabs ahold of the Apple with intense dark eyes looking down at him

 

_"You're gonna lead them right to it."_

_"No. I'm going to eat it."_

 

They leave him with their warnings and their threats. They leave him with the  _bleeding effect._ He can feel Aguilar shift from inside his head, pushing against his mind,  _whispering to him._ The hooded figure moves towards him with eyes that hold  _fear_ and  _sadness_ as his hushed words continue to leave him; it is odd to see coming from him when his ancestor had never felt that way when in the Animus.

 

A new figure sits across from him. A young girl with hair pulled back and twisted against her scalp before falling lose in the back, eyes a vivid blue. He feels like he knows her from somewhere, but before he can ask she shows him a paper fortune teller. "Pick one." She says, voice soft and waiting, unlike the others within Abstergo. He gently taps against the red flower, watching as she mouths the color red before holding it out to him again. Yes or No. He taps on the nearest yes, she mouths it again, before looking up at him. This time he taps no and there is an odd feeling bubbling up from inside him. Just like a child does on the night before Christmas. 

 

She shows him a drawing of his mothers necklace.

"Where did you see that?"

She leaves once he ask, placing the paper fortune teller back into her book, before walking away.

 

He follows her, "Wait. Where did you see that? Hey!" He is desperate for answers. He  _needs_ to know how she knew what his mothers necklace looked like. "What's your name?" Callum asks, a last resort, reaching out to her, but as soon as he feels his hand touch her shoulder he regrets it. The young girl moves from under his arm, kicking his arm away, before dropling down to knock him out from under his feet. "He'll help you remember me." She says, picking up her book, before guards rush in. Taking her from him, from the common room entirely, and for a quick moment he can feel Aguilar again. Telling him to follow.  _McGowen stops him._

* * *

_When Aguilar first meets Maria it is in a village of fire and ash._

 

The small village of Nerha is burned to the ground alongside his parents. There are no survivors, none that are villagers, only Templars. Only Assassins. 

Anger fuels him, a need to survive only for the want of revenge. He moves through the hot ash that burns against his boots and the thick smoke that is somehow worse as it burns his eyes and lungs. Ojeda and his knights are only a couple of feet away,  _so close_ _,_ yet just as he is about to step into the view of the Templars a strong hand grabs his shoulder. 

Aguilar tries to fight whoever it is, but they move from under his arm, kicking him harshly across the face, before knocking him onto his back. The last thing he sees, is a shadow, that of a hooded figure.

 

When he finally awakens he sees that he is on a roof and his captor is a woman. An Assassin just as his parents had been, dressed in robes of blue and gold, yet she is rather  _intimidating._ He doesn't see her face until she pulls down her hood, curled hair is pulled back against her scalp, twisted and braided. With vivid blue eyes marked against kohl and moor tattoos. She is beautiful, and she is looking at him as an eagle does ones prey.

 

_"You're stupid for trying to go after Ojeda. Untrained and foolish. Your parents would frown upon your haste."_

_"Then teach me. Teach me and I will fight him beside you."_

 

She doesn't respond, not at first, and when she does it is not the answer that he had been hoping for.  _"It is not my place to bring you into the Brotherhood."_ He wants to ask her who then, but the Assassin is already preparing to leave him. To hunt down Ojeda if he is not already hunting her, is what Aguilar presumes.

 

_"Wait! At least tell me your name!"_

She pauses, looking back at him one last time.  _"Maria."_ She says before jumping and Aguilar can't help but to wish that he could have followed her.

* * *

 The next time that Callum sees her the young girl is sitting on the otherside of the glass. That same book is opened upon her lap, and she is sketching something as he begins to approach her. 

On the paper, once he gets a good look at it from behind the glass, he sees that there is a drawing. Two hooded figures holding a circle, an apple, together. He almost feels like asking who they are, but somehow he already knows. Blue eyes meet his and she presses her hand against the glass. 

 

When he presses back all he can hear is a heartbeat and all he can see is Maria pressing hidden blades onto his arms.  _On to Aguilar's arms._ Whether if this is a memory or the bleeding effect he does not know and it doesn't matter. He can feel the connection that Aguilar and Maria had once shared, and perhaps she can feel it, but as soon as Callum snaps back into reality the young girl is about to walk away from him.

 

"Maria?"

"No. Lara."

* * *

_Maria takes her last breath by his side, and Aguilar only wishes that he could join her._

 

The death of his mentor, his partner, his  _beloved_ weighs down upon him as he sits beneath one of King Ferdinand's ships. The cause of her death was by her own hand. By the choice that he had made, because he cared more for her than for the Apple of Eden. But there was no time for regrets when death was coming for him.

Ojeda was dead, the Brotherhood was dead, the Mentor, Maria, and it took no healer for Aguilar to know that he would soon follow.

His mission was done, the Apple would leave the known world. The death of Maria would not be in vain. He had made sure of that, but the price was this- _this moment_.

For Aguilar would take his final breath alone with the Creed on his lips and Maria in his thoughts.

* * *

_Greasy Spoon Café_

The crimson painted letters going across the café's front window seemed to pop out against the foggy streets of London. Rain pelted down against the glass, filling the café with the sound of the oncoming storm, blending it amongst the chatter of people that sat within it. The ceiling reminded him of the old public schooling ones in Texas, while the tan papered walls had a certain charm about them. The seats and tables were all metal with red padding, and stationed in the back was a long counter with pasteries sitting behind glass. It almost reminded him of the old resturants that he would see on tv whenever his foster parents had gone off to work. 

Lara sat infront of him, dressed in his leather coat, as she played with the paper fortune teller within her hands. Lara pulled it back to quickly spell out the color before showing him his options of yes or no.

"Do you remember what she looks like?" Lara asked, drawing her hand away from her paper fortune teller and over to the ring. "Sometimes. The last time I saw her, I was your age. How old are you anyway?" The tone of his voice was soft, quiet even, before he asked her a question one of which he did not know the answer of. "Thirteen." Lara answered honestly. Her lips pulling up to form a smile before it disappeared and a look appeared in her eyes, one that seemed far too wise for a thirteen year old. "Have you always known you were an Assassin?" It seemed like a question that was barely crossing a line. If she was indeed thirteen and had been at Abstergo for years...surely Sophia would not place a small child within the Animus.

Lara didn't answer immediantely, simply looking back down towards the paper fortune teller that sat within her hands, before drawing out his response. "Always. You?" It almost made his heart drop, but there was no pushing upon the matter of Sophia Rikkin's morals. "No." Callum answered honestly before Lara opened up the paper to reveal his fortune. 

An Apple.

But before he can question her about it she pulls out a large, leather bound book, opening old yellowed pages to reveal the making of a hidden blade.

"After today, it's not about what we leave behind." Lara tells him, and he responds faster than he thought he would have.

"It's time to step out of the shadows."


End file.
